Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5x-(8x-3)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -5x {-1(}\gray{8x-3}{)} $ $ -5x {-8x+3} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-5x - 8x} + 3$ $ {-13x} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-13x+3$